


Lithuania Needs Coffee

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania can be quite a threat when he wants to be. (beta by Slovenskych (FF.net)





	Lithuania Needs Coffee

“I’d kill for a coffee…literally.” Lithuania stared blankly at Estonia and Latvia, “I will burn this place to the ground if I don’t get one and I will take all of us with it.”

Latvia teared up and clung to Estonia. “I…I’m scared.” He clung to his northern neighbour’s arm, “I’ve seen him with this look before…” He used his free hand to wipe away some tears.

“It’ll be okay, as long as he doesn’t have matches.” Estonia sent a reassuring smile to the youngest of the three, “Russia made sure that he…..” His smile quickly turned into a frown as he noticed Lithuania was holding a box of matches, standing only centimetres from a liquor cabinet. “Oh, I….”

“If I have to do all of this work then I should at least be caffeinated right?” Lithuania’s cold stare warped into a warm but sinister smile as his eyes followed Russia as he came through the door to see what the ruckus was and what had distracted the trio.

“What’s going on?” Russia stood behind Estonia and Latvia, facing Lithuania with his soft smile. “Mr Lithuania, aren’t there documents you should be working on right now?”

“Coffee.” The calm expression once again turned into a death stare as the eldest of the Baltics glared across the room at Russia. “Now.”

Russia chuckled. “Well, I was planning to make coffee for everyone here if we could finish our work in a timely manner, however…” Latvia and Estonia jumped as Russia put his hands on their shoulders, “…it seems that we might not make the work done in a timely manner.”

Latvia and Estonia both turned to one another. “R-Russia…?” Latvia was the first to speak. “Perhaps we could take a coffee break now… Please….” His voice shook.

“Oh? Is there a reason?” Russia replied. “I’m sure if we all work together we could—” He stopped when he saw Lithuania. “What do you have there, Mr Lithuania?”

Lithuania didn’t respond. His arm was up, ready to smash into a liquor cabinet and break the bottles, setting a perfect fuel to ignite a large fire.

“Aha~ I suppose we could have coffee now,” Russia said, mildly worried. He did have more alcohol elsewhere and some fire might only damage his house, but it wasn’t worth giving Lithuania the satisfaction to ignite anything. He knew Lithuania was passionate about fire and although he could spare the destroyed furniture it wouldn’t be worth the effort if he just handed over the man his coffee. “If that’s okay with you, Mr Lithuania?” 

Lithuania didn’t move. He wanted to see it in front of him, smell it, taste it. 

Russia frowned and nudged at Estonia to go make some coffee while he kept an eye on Lithuania. Estonia ran off to do so. “Sometimes I worry you’re not much of a team player.”

“Is. That. So?” Lithuania’s warm green eyes filled with sheer hatred. Of course, he wasn’t a ‘team player’ here. 

Russia nodded. “Perhaps after we have our coffee we could discuss things together, in private.”

Latvia trembled, tears forming in his eyes as he stood under Russia’s tight grip. Private discussions with Russia never ended well.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely on Lithuanian use of fire in wartime for centuries as well as for protesting. There are several instances in history where they have essentially used fire to 'self destruct' themselves to prove a point or prevent a winning side of war from obtaining goods and people.


End file.
